Talk:Ogre (Borderlands)
Varieties Scoped but no scope listed. I found one of these weapons and the stats fill the screen with no mention of a scope but lo and behold there's a scope. Has this happened to anyone else? Dyurisama 10:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC)Dyurisama : I've found this with many elemental weapons. My first volcano had a 1.5x scope (those stupid holographic oblong ones) and it would have been on the 6th or 7th line, due to two lines of elemental information. It seems the 2 lines describing the base elemental effect (not, for example, "High Elemental Effect chance") won't be included in the 5-line limit. The gun's stat card ran out of space for the scope/sight zoom. I have a few guns that are the same, and it sucks when the sniper rifle scope's zoom isn't there because sometimes I want 1.0% weapon zoom and sometimes I want 2.7%. 18:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Help (Flagged as mod) I just Teleported to T-Bone Junction with my Brick and his Ogre is gone??? In fact, his Niddhog, his Crux, and his Colossal Harpoon are all gone....???Grishkathefool 01:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Most probbably patched game considered that items of yours to be a hacked/modded items and deleted them. BTW. howd u like this name: LMAO when found this. Heavy Ogre is so heavy! Also to note: all Ogres have VERY high chance to cause explosion from x2 to x4(if the gun has x4) like revolvers do. And unlike machineguns chances that elemental effect procces are not only in the beginning of the burst, but during the whole burst, pretty much like Hellfire, which makes this weapon the best of Machineguns.Sinael 11:45, February 27, 2010 (UTC) That's obviously a modded item aswell. If it were to be properly prefixed it should be named: "AR490 Pearl Ogre" due to the fact it has Material 3 (aka the "Pearl" material) wich should override the "Heavy" prefix due to higher priority settings. I... I am the King! 07:44, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Pearl Ogre I got this one on one of my solo farms of Crawmerax as a soldier. Haven't found a pearlescent yet but I'm hoping. I recorded one of my runs. Check it out http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPKhF1W_eWo%7CSoldier Solo Crawmerax IdealistTCO 13:54, March 8, 2010 (UTC) High Level Pearl Ogre ~Angel Magnum~ My newest Pearl Ogre is a level 60 found during a run with Crawmerax. AR390 Pearl Ogre *Level: 60 *Damage: 336 *Accuracy: 91.3 *Fire Rate: 12.5 *magazine Size: 55 *Element: x3 Exsplosive *+31 Magazine Size *+48% Recoild Reduction *+88% Damage *Scope: 1.0 Weapon Zoom Ajax's Spear/Ogre Not sure what to make of this...04:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC)Logicbuster 04:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nothing weird about it. Ajax can drop other weapons beside his own gun, just like any other boss. And since he IS a boss, he has a higher chance of dropping legendaries. Furiant 04:22, March 18, 2010 (UTC) It's just that this dropped in place of the spear I mean. Basically a spear with the ogre acc. and title? WOW MAN I JUST GOT AJAX'S SPEAR/OGRE (it's an ajax's spear named ogre with 4x explosive element) HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE????????????? ...ups srry didn't see the add about ajax's ogre : Since Ajax's Spear and the Ogre are by Atlas, Ajax can drop an Ajax's Spear/Ogre. Most likely Ajax's Spear shares a gun part with the Ogre (I don't mod or memorize these things, so I'm guessing) and the game often mistakes it for an Ogre. The same happens with The Dove/Hornet and Kyro's Power/Cyclops. 19:05, July 23, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred : : Since i do remember game physics/mechanics i will explain the ajax's/ogre issue. : The Ajax's spear effect comes from the barrel5_AjaxSpear barrel. And the Ogre effect comes from he the acc5_Atlas_Ogre_Explosive, which is based off of acc5_Explosive. : The game marks titles from ledgendary weapons that get their special effect from a accessory as a high priority title, overriding any others in this case the "ajax's spear" title. Changing the "ajax" title into "ogre" this is also done on the dove/hornet, friendly/boomstick and so on. I... I am the King! 22:10, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Professor I am the King for explaining the part mistake. And proving me correct. 04:26, July 24, 2011 (UTC)McRedidyred Red Text Effect I Have an ogre and i'venoticed (mostly on devestators) that the more critical hits you get, the fire rate increases, is this part of the red text? And no it is not one of my skills i checked. 02:00, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Mr_WHo-7 : Hmmmm ... I too have noticed that my Soldier but just attributed it to Metal Storm skill. I'll pay more attention on my next Famory run. And I'll dupe my Ogre over to another chacacter and test with that. -- MeMadeIt 17:08, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :: Tested with my Siren and it doesn't do this like it does with my Soldier. Must be character/skill related. :: I have used my Ogre alot, as I love the gun, and hear no difference; and before anyone says anything, I am a jazz musician, and I can hear a missed 1/128th note. In laymen's terms, I can hear it if my Ogre's 12.5 orginal fire rate, increases to 12.6 or above. So I feel I can safely say that there is no real increase in fire rate under any of the conditons in which I have fired it. Is it possible that I didn't fire it under the right circumstances, I'll admit that it is possible, as I did fire it as a Siren, and not Soldier as mentioned. That said, I will put it in the hands of Roland and retest it, as soon as I get my Soldier up to the level requirement. PyroMerc 01:56, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Could just be me During combat it seems like the rate of fire increases while my character is taking damage and for about a second after. Seems plausible if the title is a hulk reference, as the hulk transforms when angry (gun hulks out when player takes damage). Then again it could be my imagination. : Metal Storm? --Nagamarky 07:27, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : Coming in a bit late on this but I doubt it'd be MetalStorm anyway as I believe it only activates upon an enemies' death 18:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Nope, 0/5 in metal storm and nothing modifying it on my class mods either. Less perfect? This message is for Happypal: Yo is it accustomed here on this wiki to have a avarage weapon pic (such as that ogre) on the main page of a weapon. If so then i'll keep that in mind. Do note that i had no bad intention. That was the only pic of a ogre i had in my possesion (found myself in a shop). I... I am the King! 14:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :Almost all pages have an "Average" gun on on the page. It shows more variation and life on the wiki (versus a level 69 5/5/5 item on every page). It also prevents edit warring for bragging rights that "my gun is so good it's on the page!". No hard rule or anything, but I find it makes sense. All the ogres on the talk page are near perfect, or even Ajax Ogres. I had to go out of my way to find this one. 15:37, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : :I see that makes sense i'll keep it in mind thanks! I... I am the King! 15:49, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Explosive x4-5? On the page, the description for the flavor text says "increased explosive damage x4-5." Is this part of the gun's effects, because it isn't mentioned anywhere else in the article. I think maybe someone just got confused. The Ogre can do 422 damage The main article is wrong. I found an AR490 Pearl Ogre dark orange which has 422 damage, so 419 damage is not the highest number. It has a little less accuracy (84.6 I believe), but it also has a scope and when I use my soldier with the support gunner mod+accuracy buff, it works really well scoped. I will upload a pic of it soon, for reference (it's level 68.) FoxDE (talk) 14:22, September 5, 2016 (UTC)